Sailing Trought Love
by InuKag-Lover14
Summary: Sailing in Desteny they found each other. At the end the got separated. What will hapend when the reunite? InuKag SanMir


A magical beginning 

Hi!! This is my new Fanfic. I really will write it because the most of what will happen happened to me. Mi story ended sad but this one will end... I won't tell you, you will have to find out. I'm sorry for my spelling horrors.

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the owner is Rumiko Takajashi. And period starts crying

Characters for know, in this chapter they will be younger. Because it is like a flash back:

Inuyasha Tama: 18

Kagome Higurashi: 17

Sango Tajashi: 17

Miroku Houshi: 18

Sesshoumaru Tama: 20

Rin Higurashi : 19

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-----Other place or time-----

&&&&&& Chapie 1 &&&&&&&&

Rin came out of the car. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked at the girl who was getting out of the car. This was the last time she will see her little cousin Kgome in a long time. She loved her little cousin and they were leaving for the States after the cruise. This was the last time in Japan in a long time.

Out of the car came a 14 year old Kagome. She had raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked up and saw the biggest ship she has ever seen. Its name was the Destiny.

"Rin aren't you exited????" A jumping Kagome ask Rin. "Yes Kagome, this will be a great vacation." Rin smiled. "Mom. That's our ship right?" "Yes dear. Well lets get register so we can go in."

"Yeah!!!!! This will be great!!! Soata screamed. "Soata stop screaming you are hurting my ears" Kagome said to her little brother. They started walking to the ship's entrance.

'I hope I make friends with some one, or even get to know really cool boys. That will be fun' Kagome smiled at her self and started walking with her mom and family.

------ 30 min. later with Inuyasha-----

Inuyasha entered his cabin. He had long silver hair dog ears in his head and beautiful amber eyes. "I don't understand why the hell I have to share a room with my idiotic half brother!" "Inuyasha watch your language!" "I don't want to!" "Then you'll stay with him the rest of the trip"

"What!!!!!????" "I was going to change you to go with Miroku, but with that attitude you are not going any were. Try not to fight ok? See you at diner Inuyasha"

'Me and my big mouth' "Sesshoumaru That's my bed, get off!" "Sorry little brother since you are the smallest I get to chose the bed I want." Inuyasha was ready to sharge at his brother but then the door opened. Miroku was at the door, he had black hair on a pony tale and violet eyes.

"Inuyasha lets chase some girls. I saw a group of ones that are very hot." smack On the flour was an unconscious Miroku. Sango looked at Inuyasha. She had long black hair in a high pony tale and dark brown eyes

"Don't listen to him. Come on lets explore the ship" "I'll get you later Sesshomaru" "Yeah right little brother" Inuyasha got out the door pissed off.

Sango grabbed Miroku by the neck and sated walking behind Inuyasha. "So you are sharing a room with Sesshoumaru?" "Yes I am. And it will not be the greatest thing"

Sango started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well... that I ... imagine you two... fighting ... about even a ... bar of soap!!" Sango was able to say between laughs. "yeah yeah what ever." At that moment a beautiful girl passed by. "Do you know what time is it?" Miroku got up at the speed of light.

"My dear lady. Will you like to bare my child?" "What?? You are just a kid!" From behind there was a very pissed off Sango. Even Inuyasha was sacred and hide behind a chair that has behind him. "Hentai!!!!!" slap thun Miroku lade unconscious on the floor. "Sorry lady. He's like that all the time." "Well that's ok. Bye" The lady walked away.

"Well its time to go to diner. We better get ready." Sango grabbed Miroku and started walking to the cabins( Miroku's and her's). 'She is right. Oh well lets get ready for dinner. Maybe after dinner I can go to the disco and hangout.'

-------After diner with Inuyasha-------

"Inuyahsa what did you thought of dinner. I think it was great" "Yeah I think so too" Miroku added. "It was good but nothing all that great" "Soo what are we going to do know? Get bored until we die?" Sango asked with an idea on her head.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to the disco and hang out?" "Good idea Sango" Miroku smiled with a perverted look on his face. "Miroku we are going to have fun not to touch other peoples butts Sango said. At that time she sensed a hand on her back side.

"Hentai!!!!!!" salp Miroku went to the floor again for like the fifth time that day. 'When will he ever learn? I wonder how can he still keep his head after all the slps he has got from the girls. He has to have a head of rock' Inuyasha thought. "Well lets get going"

Sango grabbed Miroku and they started walking to the disco.

-------- An hour before dinner with Kagome ---------

Rin and Kagome had been unpacking for like 2 hours and a half and they weren't finish. "Rin why did you bring so much for only a week? My back is killing me." "Well I need to be ready for anything." Rin smiled.

--15 min. later--

"Yeah were finished! Its great to have this room for us only right Rin?" Kagome longed at her bed. 'Now this feels nice. A nice and big bed' "Yes its great. Come on we have to get ready for dinner. Oh and we have to hurry or we will be late" "Ok" They both started ready to go to dinner.

--------After dinner------

"The dinner was great" Kagome smiled. "Yeah it was. How about we go to the disco soo the we can meet people ar something?" Rin asked. "That will be great." They started waking to the disco.

When Kagome and Rin reached the disco. They looked at the entrence it was lets just say big. "Well lets go in" Rin said. "Ok"Kgome entered beside Rin. She looked at a little group sting at her right.

Then she saw it. The most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, they were amber. She just stared at them and they just stare back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know its short, I promise next will be longer. I've been anxious to write this story but I don't know if it is ok. You will have to tell me. This story is based on my story, it really happened. I really hope you like it.

Please Read and Review

InuKag 14

Next chapter (I'm not sure):

Love at first site????


End file.
